katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
Mizue Hoshino
Mizue Hoshino is the mother of the Hoshino family and the mother of Mutsuo Hoshino and Michiru Hoshino and the wife to Tomino Hoshino, introduced in Katamari Damacy who has appeared in all subsequent main series games. She is the house wife of the family, who loves her family very much. In Katamari Damacy, she appears only in the cutscenes along with her family, she travels with her children to see Tomino's rocket launch, but was dispounted to hear that it was called off after they came all that way to see him. She also appears with her family on the Moon in the end of the game. In We ♥ Katamari, she's seen in some of the As Large as Possible stages standing outside on the balcony of their condo, she is also seen in some other levels and able to be rolled up in the Animals stage where she's at the zoo with her children looking at the animals. In Beautiful Katamari, Mizue is able to be rolled up in the stages, more notable in the Hubble Horoscope standing on an island with a luau dancer. In Katamari Forever, Mizue appears with her family riding a rocket off into space in the opening cutscene, and can be rolled up in Make a Star 6 - Animals and in Make a Star - 4 Constellations, and she's seen in the last cutscene of the Jumboman story. Appearance Mizue wears a olive green sundress with a black belt around her waist, she also wears blue colored shoes. She wears olive green earings and she has black hair that reaches down to her shoulders. Descriptions We ♥ Katamari *The mother of the Hoshino family. She likes going outside with her children and wouldn’t mind having a dishwasher. Me & My Katamari *The mother of the Hoshino family. She likes taking her children out. Wants a new dishwasher. Beautiful Katamari *The mother of the Hoshino family. She likes taking her children out. Wants a new dishwasher. Katamari Forever *The mother of the Hoshino family. She likes taking her children out. Wants a new dishwasher. Trivia *Her size is 1m55cm5mm and 1m56cm. *She can be found in As large as Possible 1 and in As Large as Possible 3, she’s standing outside on the balcony. **She cannot be rolled up. *She can be found in the Animals stage, she’s standing with Michiru and Mutsuo by the swamp area. **She can be rolled up. *She can be found in the 1,000,000 stage in the Ski Resort with the rest of the family, they’re watching from behind a farm fence. **She cannot be rolled up. *She can be found in Stawberry City of Me & My Katamari, she's with Tomino, browsing home appliances in front of the restaurant. **She can be rolled up. ***She can also be found inside of the restaurant walking around with Tomino. ****There are two of her in Strawberry City. *She can be found in the Hubble Horoscope and in Make a Star 4 - Constellations, she’s behind a luau dancer standing on an island in the water area. **When rolled up, she counts as a constellation, more specifically Virgo. Category:Katamari Damacy: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters